


Angels With Dirty Faces

by CassieHalliwell



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHalliwell/pseuds/CassieHalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute bonding moment between Leo and his two sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels With Dirty Faces

Times like this were rare. The Charmed Ones and their family could relax. No demons, warlocks or magic. Just normal everyday things. Piper was doing inventory at P3, Phoebe was working, Paige was interviewing new teachers for Magic School and Leo was at the manor, looking after his two sons. Well, he was supposed to be. Currently he was fast asleep in a chair in the sunroom.

Sounds of laughter coming from the back garden awoke the former Whitelighter/Elder. He looked around, confused and then heard the laughter again. Realised it was coming from outside, he reluctantly got out of his chair and stood in the doorway, looking at the two boys making mess in the garden.

6-year-old Wyatt and his younger brother Chris were having a competition to see who could make the biggest mud pie. Their hands and faces were covered in mud and dirt smudges.

“Daddy,” Wyatt proclaimed loudly. “I made a mud pie. Chris made one too but I think mine is the bestest.”

Leo walked over to the pair and knelt down, careful to avoid the mud spattered everywhere.

“I think they’re both the best. A tie for first place. We’ll leave them for Mommy to see. But now we need to clean you up.” Wyatt pulled a face. “Mommy won’t be very happy if we leave mess everywhere.”

With that, Leo herded Wyatt and Chris towards the kitchen sink to clean up. ‘I wish our family could always be this peaceful. No demons attacking all the time.’ He thought.

Maybe one day it would be.


End file.
